


Actions Have Consequences

by arrafrost



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: Prompt: I need Steve giving Tony silent treatment over something silly





	Actions Have Consequences

“It wasn’t that big of a deal, why are you making such a fuss about it?” Tony was exasperated by this point. Gesturing wildly and putting on his ‘I’m-totally-innocent-and-nothing-is-ever-my-fault’ face that never once worked on Steve… not including that time before the interview in the janitor’s closet because there were other strenuous circumstances involved in that little affair.

They had been at this for nearly an hour. Or rather, Steve had been at this for nearly an hour because he was somehow more stubborn than the great Tony Stark himself. Pepper didn’t believe him. Tony was almost tempted to video tape the argument he was having with the stone wall of Captain America to prove it.

Not one word. Not a single sound had escaped the Captain’s mouth in that length of time since Tony had told him the most minuscule of things that he’d been keeping secret. It was over a two years ago that it had happened. It shouldn’t be such a big deal.

“Seriously, I don’t know why you’re upset about it. Nothing bad had happened and no one barely remembers it. Except maybe Pepper. Pepper might remember it… actually she can probably play back the entire thing word for word because she definitely remembers it. But besides her!” Tony let his sentence trail off on the high note, allowing his lack of words to speak for the lack of people who absolutely did not remember that incident. Although, to be honest, Rhody may remember it… best friends usually did.

“It happened before we started dating and it never came up before now. Come on, Steve. Talk to me!” Tony pleaded, unable to take the silent treatment any longer. It was ridiculous for Steve to stand there, leaning against the counter as though he had the higher ground in this pseudo discussion, arms crossed in front of his chest and lips in a tight line.

“You can’t shut me out because of this! And even if you do I can always talk to JARVIS!” The billionaire huffed, so close to stomping his feet like a ten year old it was barely amusing.

Steve’s shoulders stiffened before they slumped and finally, for the first time since they began this conversation, Steve’s eyes landed on Tony’s face. “Tony, you defaced a national monument!”

Aggravation ran through both of the hot headed men’s veins as they stared each other down. “It was a drunken prank and I washed it off before it hit the newspapers!”

“You were  _flying your suit_  while  _drunk_! Would you like to know how irresponsible it is for a member of the Avengers to be drunk and able to operate high powered weapons?” Steve’s eyes colored with rage, almost resembling how Fury looked at him after Tony got him worked up enough by sassing him and calling his secret agent bluff.

“I wasn’t a member of the Avengers when it happened! How can I get that through your thick Captain’s helmet?” Tony refused to back down even if Steve was towering over him in the most intimidating manner that the Captain reserved for breaking an enemy’s resolve.

“You painted a mustache and monocle on the Statue of Liberty! There is no forgiving that if the press got a hold of that!” Steve growled, backing Tony into the corner of the room.

It was rather amusing at first, Steve’s reaction about the black pain fiasco that Tony found incredibly enjoyable at the time. Sure he was glad to have Pepper catch him in time and force him to fix this before anyone had really noticed. But Captain America himself defending Lady Liberty. It was downright comical. Until he looked like he wanted to tear Tony a new one…

“Come on, Steve. It was funny! It was a prank and there was no harm done. I would never do it again if it makes you this upset.” Tony took his chance and stretched out his arms, running his hands soothinglg up and down Steve’s biceps. His skin was warm from their fight and he was close enough that he didn’t have to be touching to feel that heat. “No permanent damage and… if you want me to learn my lesson…” Tony’s voice dropped and the suggestive tone caught Steve’s attention, causing the anger in his eyes to dissipate into something a hell of a lot more intriguing. “You can always punish me.”

Steve’s brow quirked but his expression was deadpanned. It made Tony’s pulse quicken with anticipation, trying to keep himself from arching his body to press flush against his partner in case that wasn’t where Steve wanted to turn this conversation.

“You want me to punish you?” Tony shivered at the husk tone of Steve’s voice full of obscene promises, eyes nearly fluttering closed as he held back a whine. “Bad boys should be punished. It would take more than a few lashes. My palm against your bare ass, over and over again until your skin is red and raw, squirming on my lap.”

Tony couldn’t help it, his hips moved of their own accord, searching for friction, and the moan that escaped his throat was deep and filthy.

“You’d love it, wouldn’t you?” Steve grinned, a wicked glint in his eyes as he leaned in to whisper against Tony’s neck. “You’d scream for me, beg for more, for harder. And you’d come so hard when I took your cock in my hand.”

It was ecstasy, the annunciation on the word 'cock’ from Captain America’s lips that were pressed against Tony’s hot flesh. Lewd tongue licking its way up to his sensitive ear. His entire body was trembling with need as he pushed up in search of Steve’s firm touch.

“Yes,” he gasped, not caring how shameless his voice was, “please!”

“Should have thought about that before you graffitied a national landmark.” Suddenly the warmth of Steve body was gone, leaving Tony cold and unsatisfied against the wall for support. His eyes followed Steve’s body in disbelief as he sauntered out of the kitchen as though he won. As though he successfully punished Tony Stark for his actions. And even though Tony didn’t really learn his lesson, he certainly regretted defacing that stupid statue.

Tony breath was ragged as he slumped down the wall, barely able to keep himself up with all the blood drained from his legs and focused heavily in another part of his anatomy. That was when Steve leaned back in from the doorway, a sadistic grin spreading across his face as his eyes ran up and down Tony’s practically pornographic form.

“I lied,” Steve grinned, the secret that he was keeping from Tony sitting on the tip of his tongue. He was teasing him with it, calling him forward enough for Tony to push himself off the wall into a semi-steady stand. “You’re going to come without me ever touching your cock.”

Tony’s body quivered as he moved across the room to his lover, mind racing with what other national landmarks he could deface if it was this kind of Steve doing the punishing.


End file.
